Seeker and Prince
by Alkonost Storm
Summary: What-if RP scenario between me and a friend: While doing an undercover investigation the mounting mage-templar crisis in Kirkwall, Cassandra runs into Sebastian Vael. A meeting of minds-and bodies-soon follows. Rated M for sex scene


A/N: Will probably edit some parts later on. Technically this is supposed to happen around the beginning of Act IIIin DA2 but my friend's first post as Seb makes it sound otherwise ;

She had been in the city for several weeks now, quietly observing all that happened within Kirkwall. To be honest, Cassandra felt she wasn't really cut out for espionage and subterfuge; Leliana was the one made for these things so she had no idea why the Divine had decided to have her observe Kirkwall instead. Still, the Seeker had to admit that she wasn't as terrible at it as she initially thought. Her cover had been simple: just another Nevarran sellsword in Kirkwall who would kill for coin.

For the most part her activities were restricted to Lowtown or the Undercity; her investigation had taken her to Hightown a few times but it was still a place she preferred to avoid, mainly because suspicious going ons would stand out more in that part of Kirkwall. Right now she was currently in Hightown, taking a short break from the investigation. She was not particularly religious, despite her occupation but it would be better to pay her respects to the Chantry now instead of continuing to put it off. With a sigh, she began walking towards the cathedral, wanting to get this out of the way.

Sebastian was a man of few words; he had recently arrived in Kirkwall to see what the City of Chains had in store for him. As the youngest prince of Starkhaven, he had no reason not to enjoy himself as much as possible. His older brother was on the throne, and his parents had seen no reason to keep him tethered close to home; they seemed to think that Sebastian just wasn't made for the throne. The thought angered him, and as he walked through Hightown into Lowtown towards the Hanged Man, he never saw the tall Nevarran woman, until he practically ran into her.

Cassandra moved just in time to avoid the stranger stepping on her foot. "You really should watch where you're going, Serah." She then walked past him, heading towards the Kirkwall Chantry without bothering to wait for a response on the stranger's behalf.

"Forgive me, Messere, I didn't see you..." Sebastian started, but faded out when he realized that the woman had ignored him. As a young man of only 27, Sebastian wasn't used to women ignoring him. He wasn't a lech, but he was handsome by most accounts; tanned skin, soft, short brown hair, piercing blue eyes, a tall build, with a bit of muscle in all the right places. And to top it all off, Sebastian had a lilting accent, customary in all from Starkhaven. And this was...new. A challenge, almost. Sebastian smirked. _'This,'_ he thought to himself, _'is worthy of being time-consuming fun.'_ He followed the woman, in an attempt to get her to talk to him.

True he was technically celibate and had sworn off love and carnal pleasures but there was no harm in a little flirting. Meanwhile, Cassandra had just started ascending the Chantry stairs when she happened to glance back...and notice the same man from before following her. _Maker not now..._ Odd as it seemed, quite a few men had already approached her hoping for some fun, but she had turned them all down or intimidated them. She had no idea where the appeal lay: she was too serious and stoic, not to mention wielding greatswords and battleaxes made for decidedly unfeminine temperament. Add dragon slaying to the list, and she was just going to scare them off. _Wonder how long this one will last..._ The Nevarran Seeker thought to herself as she continued up the stairs, pretending she had not noticed him.

"Hey, there, Miss!" Sebastian called up to the Seeker, not truly noticing the greatsword at her back until he got closer. "I noticed that..." what had he noticed? "...that you were headed into the Chantry!" dumbass. Notice something obvious as the nose on his face. As he mentally facepalmed, he waited for an answer from the woman.

"...Messere, if you're trying to use pick-up lines you'll need to try harder than that." Cassandra replied, completely deadpan. Part of her wanted to chase him off using her usual intimidating brand of charm but another more dominant part wanted to see how long he would last, maybe even mock him a bit during the exchange. That part won hands down.

Sebastian caught up with the Nevarran woman, and thought to himself; _'Maker, she's as tall as me.'_ He spoke to her. "It has been a while since I've seen such a beautiful woman as yourself. Forgive me if being a Brother for a bit too long has caused my charm to fade a bit." He smiled his normally charming smile that usually had women falling into his arms and melting like putty.

"Hmm right...Frankly you seem a far cry from someone who is a Brother of the Chantry, serah." It was true; she had encountered many in the past and she couldn't remember one who had been as striking in appearance as this supposed Chantry Brother. That and she couldn't recall any who wore armor that weren't Templars. She raised an eyebrow at the smile he gave her but not much else.

"Well, miss, I've only recently became a Brother." He smirked at her raised eyebrow and continued on. "If you're wondering, my armour was commissioned for me by my grandfather once I became one." His eyes became dark suddenly. "My family decided that I was not worthy of being part of the family and sent me away. I've only been a Brother for 2 months now."

"..I know that feeling." His words struck a chord within her, mostly because her own situation had been similar. While she was daughter to the King of Nevarra and her own family loved and cared for her, she had become a Seeker because of one fact: of her siblings she was the only one who had not been able to get an established role within Clan Pentaghast, as the others had already fulfilled the declared and undeclared duties. Becoming a Chantry Seeker had helped her find purpose where she could not have found it within her family, even if there had been countless occasions where she disagreed with the beliefs and tenets of the Andrastian Chantry.

"I'm...surprised." Sebastian murmured. "I didn't realize that others got the same treatment that my family gave to me." At that, he looked into Cassandra's eyes and smiled warmly. "You know, you never told me your name."

"Cassandra." She paused, her light brown eyes meeting his. "And you?"

"Sebastian." He said, a lilt in his voice. He took her hand, kissing the knuckles gently, and taking a slight bow, never losing eye contact. "It's a pleasure." He purred.

Cassandra fought back the urge to smile at this and only nodded. "Have you been in the city long, Sebastian?"

"Actually, I've only been here for a few months. It was only recently that I joined the Chantry." Sebastian felt as though he was on a roll, sensing the tenseness in Cassandra's hand as he kissed it, melt away.

"Same here...probably not a place where I'd want to settle down, but Kirkwall certainly has character, I'll give it that much."

"I agree. If there was anywhere I'd settle down, it would be in Starkhaven. It's a beautiful city, and I'll admit, I am a bit biased." Sebastian's eyes danced as he spoke of his homeland.

"Hmm...Starkhaven is nice but give me Nevarra anytime...At least there I can always escape to my tomb if I've the need for peace and quiet that I cannot find at home."

"Was there anything in particular that you were headed towards the Chantry for? Or were you just heading there to pay your respects?"

"Just to pay my respects, since I do some work for them." _And that's as far as I will elaborate on the matter..._ She thought to herself as they lingered upon the stairs, not moving up or down.

"Ah, well perhaps I should leave you to that, since, who am I to stop you?" Sebastian said gently. "Perhaps I could meet you later at the Hanged Man for a bite to eat?"

"Well...I don't really have anything planned..." A carefully timed pause. "Sure, why not?"

Despite the location, dinner didn't turn out that bad. Sebastian turned out to be an engaging conversationalist and the topics had ranged from philosophy to less complex matters like bows vs. blades. Soon they took their leave from the Hanged Man and were walking down the streets of Lowtown, not headed in any particular direction.

"...so as I was saying, I prefer the bow and arrow to daggers and blades. Not that I don't mind the fighting, I just like to put all of my training to good use." Sebastian continued talking, not really paying attention to where they were going. Suddenly, he stopped, and held up his hand. It was strangely quiet in Lowtown, more quiet than usual. He heard a shuffle from nearby.

Cassandra heard a distinct whistling sound and quickly moved to cover Sebastian's left, pulling out her greatsword just in time to deflect the arrow that had been fired. "Just another of many night ambushes in Lowtown." Sure enough a group of Carta thugs were already moving in, attempting to surround them.

Sebastian pulled out his bow, and took an arrow out of his quiver to notch into place. He aimed quickly and put an arrow into a carta member. "Just an exciting night, I see."

Cassandra nodded and rushed forward, knocking down several Carta members, then cleaving two of them in half with a swing of her weapon after they had just barely gotten up. She provided the perfect cover for him, not allowing the melee combatants to get at him while he could pick off them or any archers they had among their number.

Sebastian took a few arrows into his hand, and one after the other, aimed them into all the archers, hitting perfectly into a few hearts and a few others squarely into foreheads. As a carta member did a spectacular backflip, Sebastian stopped his movement with a carefully aimed arrow that burst into flames as soon as it made contact with the body.

The flames did their work, quickly setting the dwarf on fire and making him flee in a panic before falling down dead. Cassandra cut through the air, causing a shockwave that stunned several of the thugs, after which she quickly cleaved them in half, ignoring how the blood splattered on her face and clothes. "Just a few left now..." She muttered, raising her greatsword as she prepared for another charge.

Sebastian put a few more arrows into the carta members, when he realized he only had a few arrows left. He started to move around carefully, trying to scavenge for remaining arrows, when he felt hands on his back, pulling him up roughly. A knife appeared at his throat. "Stop right there, woman." he heard a voice say. "Or I'll kill your friend here."

"No honor amongst thieves, yes? Then again there usually never is..." She lowered her weapon but did not release it, glaring at the dwarf threatening Sebastian and his three remaining comrades.

As Cassandra lowered her weapon, and all eyes were on her, Sebastian pulled his bow back, and with one fluid movement, slashed the dwarf holding him hostage, and the two dwarves on either side. As the last dwarf's eyes opened wide at the sudden movement, there was a squelch, and Sebastian's bow was sticking out of his gut. Blood splattered on his face as Sebastian pulled his bow out of the dwarf. He turned to Cassandra. "Surprise?" He smiled.

"That was a very good surprise." She replied, smiling a bit as she sheathed her sword and began looting the bodies, her smile quickly becoming a frown as she located the item confirming her suspicion. "They were going to kill me..."

"So I'm guessing. Why, though?" Sebastian asked, cleaning his bow off, and finishing scavenging for arrows. "Why would the carta want you dead, other than that they were hired?"

She turned to face him. "I haven't been completely honest...I didn't feel there was need to bring it up but now that this has happened..." Pause. "I'm a member of Clan Pentaghast, Sebastian."

"Maker's breath, Cassandra. Don't you think that's something important to mention?" Sebastian ran a hand through his hair with a bit of frustration. "Well as long as we're being honest, I'm a member of the Vael family, as if it wasn't painfully obvious."

"Well I was trying to keep a low profile of sorts...Announcing my identity would have been detrimental to those efforts." Pause, as she looked him over. "You certainly have that look about you. I went to Starkhaven once but I was a child then...I barely remember the occasion."

"Well, it seems your low profile has been blown. But it doesn't seem to have been blown completely, since I don't know your purpose." He smiled, his lips thin. "Well, we had better get out of here, before the city guard has us arrested. To Hightown?" Sebastian stood in front of Cassandra, and held out his hand.

"Sure." She replied, taking his hand after pocketing the papers she had found on the dwarf.

After skirting around the city guard in Lowtown and Hightown, Sebastian led Cassandra back to the chantry. Entering the large building, they walked together, hand in hand all the way until the dormitories. Once they got to Sebastian's door, Cassandra stopped, and slid her hand out of Sebastian's. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm just not that used to courting...or at least actually going through something related to it rather than scaring off the man the moment he hits on me."

Sebastian smiled at her, a bit of color in his face. "well to be honest, you didn't scare me one bit. But I am pretty sure that you scared those dwarves. In fact, if anything, you intrigue me. Even more so, being a Pentaghast."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're not put off by a decidedly unfeminine woman wielding a greatsword who's too serious and stoic for any man's comfort levels...at all?"

Sebastian smirked at her raised eyebrow. "No, I'm not put off. And I actually think that you are not unfeminine. I think instead that you are more feminine, including your decision to wield a greatsword. It shows that you can overcome the feminine stereotypes."

Cassandra looked away, naturally so that he could not see the blush slowly growing on her cheeks. "That's...an interesting way of thinking."

"In fact, I think that you are a beautiful woman. And just because you are serious, doesn't mean that you don't have emotions. To me it means that you know how to keep them in check when it counts." Sebastian put his hand on her cheek to turn her head towards him. "And I think that makes you stronger."

Cassandra tensed at his touch momentarily but did not pull away, meeting his gaze. "Sebastian..." She wanted to demand for him to stop buttering her up like he was doing but for some she simply couldn't.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked softly. "If you want me to stop, I can. No harm done. It would be fine."

"No it's fine...There's no need to stop."

At Cassandra's words, Sebastian leaned in close, and pressed his lips against hers, feeling as though her lips were meant to fit his. Sebastian ran his tongue across Cassandra's lower lip, practically begging her to open her mouth to feel his tongue against hers.

She hesitated but soon yielded to his desires, teasingly running her tongue over his lips before slipping it into his mouth as they kissed.

Sebastian slipped his hands up Cassandra's arms to cradle one on the back of her head, while the other went to her back to pull her closer. He moaned softly at her sudden yielding, and growled as he deepened the kiss.

She returned the kiss, feeling her passion get the best of her as her fingers began running through his hair. She let out a small moan into the kiss, suggestively pressing her hips against his own once she had trapped him between a wall and herself.

He slipped his hands down to her hips, holding them still as he returned the torturous grinding. Sebastian brought his mouth away from hers, and placed kisses fervently up and down her jawline, nibbling on her earlobe.

The Seeker moaned softly, pressing herself against him as he teased her jawline and ear. Cassandra decided to return the favor and leaned in, kissing and sucking on one side of his neck.

"perhaps we should move this...conversation to the room?" Sebastian panted softly. He opened the door to his room, and gently ushered Cassandra inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

Once inside she continued teasing his neck, fingers fumbling with the straps of his armor as she worked to remove it. She raised an eyebrow at the belt with Andraste's face on it but did not comment, tossing it behind her.

Sebastian allowed her to remove his armour, and alternated taking off each other's armour. Finally, they were both in their smalls, and Sebastian eased Cassandra towards the bed, letting her fall back onto it, with him hovering over her.

She turned out a bit curvier than he'd expected for someone who had worn heavy armor most of her life. However she was also quite flexible, which was always a bonus in the bedroom. At the same time, Cassandra was taking in every aspect and detail of his appearance, enjoying the view. "Not bad...not bad at all."

Sebastian smirked. "Glad you approve. As I do." he gently lowered his body closer, and nipped at her neck, laving his tongue over the marks, while his hand went under her breast-band.

She reached behind her back, quickly undoing the knot holding it up. It took a few moments but it wasn't long before the band fell off, revealing what he wanted to see.

"Perfect." he purred softly. He licked his lips quickly, and lowered his mouth to his prize, keeping his eyes on hers all the while.

Cassandra threw her head back, moaning softly as he teased her by playing with her breasts. "Hmm not that I'm complaining but...any particular reason you've decided to overlook certain vows...?" She managed to ask just before his teasing elicited another moan out of her.

"I figured that if the Maker truly didn't want this to happen, it wouldn't be." Sebastian got out, barely. He allowed his hands to continue teasing her breasts, as he moved his mouth downwards toward her hot centre. "Any particular reason for you?" he asked, teasingly.

"I never took vows of chastity." She replied, leaning up to kiss him as her hand moved down towards his groin.

"Mmm" he growled, her hand rubbing his groin with fervor. "good answer." he stopped his torture of her breasts to slip her panties off to get a better taste and look of her.

Surprisingly she was quite trim, to the point that he wondered why she had not shaved all of it off altogether. The occasional scar decorated her body here and there but it only seemed to add to her beauty in his eyes. At that moment before he could do his move she slipped her hand into his loincloth and began stroking him.

"Maker's breath, Cassandra." he growled out in ecstasy. He slid his loincloth off to give her better access and leaned back on the bed.

She smirked, still stroking even as she climbed on top of him. Soon she stopped pleasuring him but only because she wanted to tease other parts of his body-neck, chest and nipples for starters before lavishing more attention on his member.

"Maker, Cassandra." he moaned, as she teased his body the way he had teased. He was reaching his boiling point, and didn't want to climax before her. "you'll undo me before we even begin, at the rate you're going." he smirked.

"Hmm that would be no fun at all." The Nevarran woman agreed, straddling his lap as she lay on top of him, She was fully aware of how his member was pressed right between her legs but she didn't feel like shifting her position right now; she was too comfortable in this position.

"so you're going to tease me until you're ready?" he asked, sighing mockingly. He smiled. " I suppose, then, that I am at your command, sweeting."

"Oh don't worry...the discipline will come later, serah." She pulled away, shifting her position a bit and slowly taking his entire length inside her, waiting a few seconds before she began to ride him.

"Mmm." he moaned, not bothering to be quiet. He gripped her hips with his hands, and matched her thrusts with his own.

Suddenly, Sebastian gripped tighter on Cassandra's hips, and flipped her onto her back, settling on his knees as he leaned forward, capturing her breast in his mouth, and jolting himself inside her for a few moments, before speeding his thrusting up.

Cassandra cried out in surprise and pleasure as she was flipped onto her back. "Maker...!" The Chantry Seeker wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, more than a little surprised at his size. She had been around a few times but she couldn't recall having sex comparable to what was happening now.

Sebastian released her breast from his mouth and concentrated on pumping his hips into her. Without warning, he pulled out of her. Ignoring the confused look on her face, he turned Cassandra over and hilted himself inside her from behind.

That took her by surprise, but she wasn't put off by it at all. "I like your style, Sebastian...move harder." As she spoke she began to move her own hips back and forth, wanting to improve the experience for both sides.

Sebastian took one of her breasts and began to play with it, and with the other hand, he gently began to rub her clit. He pumped harder, and rubbed in rhythm with his pumping.

"S-Sebastian...!" She moaned his name in pleasure, uncertain about what she felt concerning her position right now. On the one hand it would prove those old time conservatives that women were not fit to carry weapons but at the same time, on the other... _I could use a small break from being tough and reserved...if only for a little while._

"Cassandra..." he moaned, burying his face in her neck, and biting it. His hips bucked a few more times, and he realized it would not be much longer.

She arched her back against him, sensing that her own climax was swiftly approaching. "Not...not sure how much longer...I can...hold out..!" Cassandra moved with him, loving the sensation caused by the friction of their body, the heat emitting from him...everything could not be more perfect than it was now.

"Please, sweeting. Come with me." he begged into her neck. "I want to feel you climax." he thrust his hips one last time, as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

Cassandra arched her back as she gave in to the pressure, feeling her inner walls contracting tightly around Sebastian as her body trembled rapidly while she rode out wave upon wave of pleasure. Once it faded away, Cassandra snuggled into his embrace, giving in to the afterglow. "That...that was amazing."

Sebastian smiled warmly. "yes...yes that was. The best I've had." He traced lines on her hip in thought. "I hate being the one to ask this...but, what now?"

"I'm not quite sure, myself..." She looked at him. "Where do you want this to go? Or would you rather it ends here?"

"I would rather this never end. If I could replace whatever was to come next with this, I would gladly do so." his eyes grew dark with desire.

"I would not mind that." There was a pause as she reached up to caress his cheek. "Still, there will come a time that I will leave Kirkwall, Sebastian. Perhaps not now, but it will happen."

"Whenever that happens, we will deal with it." he leaned his head against her hand.

"Even if it means we must part ways for good?" Cassandra's eyes met Sebastian's, a silent exchange that went on for what seemed like forever, and contained all those words that could never truly be spoken:

_I feel as though I've known you from the very start._

_Where do we go from here?_

_A common bond: both of us were misfits and we've ended up in the Chantry because of that._

_Is it only lust driving these feelings, or something more?_

_Neither of us was made for the Cloister. _

The Starkhaven Prince was the first to break the gaze, leaning in close and capturing the Nevarran Seeker's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Despite the wellspring of doubt rising within her, Cassandra did not pull away.


End file.
